<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boop by Jopop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225412">Boop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopop/pseuds/Jopop'>Jopop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Ending, Drabble, First time seeing snow, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumbasses being dumbasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopop/pseuds/Jopop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John was freaking out and I don't know why. I was just sitting at my desk, typing away. Mr. Washington wanted a paper due at the end of the next week, and it's Saturday. But  John was just looking out the window and staring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's POV</p><p>John was freaking out and I don't know why. I was just sitting at my desk, typing away. Mr. Washington wanted a paper due at the end of the next week, and it's Saturday. But  John was just looking out the window and staring. I finally got frustrated and asked, "What's so good about the outside world that you have to prioritize over finishing this paper?"</p><p>John looked over at me, and in mock offense, said, "I am so sorry Alex my love, but I for one, don't like finishing my papers 2 weeks in advance." I scoffed. "In my defense, it's only 1 week."</p><p>He smirked. "Same difference." I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Anyway, what is so interesting outside? You've been staring out that window for the past 14 minutes?" John just beamed and looked back outside. "Nothing, I just really like how the snow looks"</p><p>I tilt my head. "Snow?" John whipped his head around so fast, I thought it would fall off. "You don't know what snow is?" </p><p>"It's not that, I've heard of it, but I've never seen snow with my own eyes," I said. John grinned like a maniac. "Oh my god, here, come downstairs." </p><p>And just like that, John raced out the door, while he yelled over his shoulder, "Wear something warm before you get down here!"</p><p>I sat there, processing what just happened for a good 2 minutes, before I got up, saved my progress, and walked over to my closet for 'something warm'. </p><p>I exited my room, like a normal human being, and walked down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the down button and waited. When the elevator got there, I entered and pushed the button for the lobby. I exited the elevator, and there stood John, bundled up in 2 layers of clothes. He had a fleece, his jacket, and boots. Plus his hair was put up into a low pony-tail. (above, the picture is what they're wearing)</p><p>I was wearing a thick turtleneck, a jacket similar to John's, a knitted woolen hat, and the best boots I could find. He grinned and opened the door, but not before he covered my eyes with a scarf. I protested, but John just replied "I don't want to see it before I'm ready." I let myself get pushed out the door, and waited for John to take off the blindfold.</p><p>I felt his hands on either side of my face, and I braced myself. </p><p>What I saw, nothing could prepare me for that.</p><p>The whole world was white, and thick flakes were falling gently from the sky onto the world below. And in front of me, stood my boyfriend, looking like an angel in the snow. His cheeks were slightly pink, and the flakes were caught in his frizzy hair. John was smiling like crazy, and his breath came in little clouds. </p><p>I stared in wonder at the sight around me. Pictures didn't do it justice. The snow was amazing, and I felt like everything I knew before didn't exist. I felt like the snow just covered it all, and made it disappear. </p><p>I finally made my mouth move. "It's.....beautiful," I whispered, afraid to disturb the peace. </p><p>"Isn't it?" John asked. I nodded and continued to stare. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John develop a sly smirk. I turned back to him. "What are you planning?" </p><p>John just continued smirking, as he answered. "What? Me planning something?"</p><p>"You're absolutely right." And with that, he tagged me, yelled "You're it!" and ran away across the campus lawn. </p><p>"Oh no, you didn't you jerk!" I screamed as I raced after him determined to get him back. We probably looked like idiots, 2 college students running across the campus, laughing like there was no tomorrow, but we didn't care. All that mattered, was John and me. </p><p>I looked ahead and saw John stumble a bit on some ice. I managed to catch John, but he pulled me down with him, so we both tumbled. We lay there in the snow and ice, still trying to catch our breaths and giggling. </p><p>God, I thought. This man is amazing. I stared adoringly at John and he stared back. </p><p>It was wonderful. </p><p>The snow falling.</p><p>Everything was perfect.</p><p>This was by far, the best way to spend my first time in the snow.</p><p>I felt like this moment could last forever.</p><p>Then John leaned over and poked my nose.</p><p>"Boop." I blushed madly and glared at John, who smiled back unfazed. I giggled again and reached my arm over to poke his nose.</p><p>"Boop."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol</p><p>this is so soft</p><p>these dumbasses are amazing </p><p> </p><p>IF YOU RECOGNIZE MY WORK, I WAS ON WATTPAD BEFORE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>